


The Things We Do For Love

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Mina starts working at the police station and assigned Jihyo as her partner. Follows the story of their relationship as cops.





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift for ayemulab, and also posted on aff.

Mina remembered the first time she saw Jihyo Park walk into the police station. It was a chilly October morning when she first stepped in;her intense bright brown eyes throwing Mina off guard. In that moment she knew that girl would make this place a lot different. Jihyo was Mina’s first partner. Both of them were new to the force, but Mina had started a month earlier.

 

The cases were always hard but when they were together   
as a team it wasn’t as bad. Especially since becoming friends made the work more fun.

 

“We did good didn’t we?” Jihyo grins looking into Mina’s brown eyes.

 

“Wanna get some celebratory ice cream?” Mina suggested as she playfully bumped into Jihyo.

 

“Yes,I'm hungry,” Jihyo said as she pushed her long black hair behind her ear.

 

There Mina learned that weird way Jihyo ate her ice cream. Her tongue going around in circles while Mina just licked it off.

 

“What is it?” Jihyo asked as she stopped licking her ice cream.

 

Mina laughed softly,” Y’know you lick your ice cream weird.”

 

“Do not!”

 

Mina rolled her eyes, yet couldn’t help but smile at the other girl,” Yeah whatever.”

 

_____

 

“New case!” Jihyo said as she threw a file onto Mina’s desk.

 

“Wow another murder who would’ve thought,” Mina chuckled as she looked into the file.

 

“The victim’s name is Jackson Wang, he was found dead at his apartment,” Jihyo explained before she took a sip of her coffee.

 

“He had three bullets to the stomach and from the morgue report he had other bruisings that look like he struggled. Wait when did you go to the morgue?” Mina asked looking up at Jihyo.

 

“I got the call late last night and after everything I thought you could use some time to sleep in,” Jihyo admitted as she looked down into her blue coffee mug.

 

“Thanks Jihyo,” Mina smiled dopily at her.

 

Jihyo looked at Mina quizzically,” C’mon Myoui let’s go!”

 

Case after case until Mina found herself slipping her hand into Jihyo’s as they ran to catch the killer. It felt good. Like no matter what happened she could always count on Jihyo. For reassurance and no matter how stressful the job was she always smiled.

 

___

 

“Jihyo maybe when we get a breather would you like to go out for coffee with me?” Mina asked as she stood in front of Jihyo’s desk.

 

“We go out for coffee everyday,” Jihyo said as she put on her turtle framed glasses that made her eyes bigger.

 

“Well then maybe I’ll let you decide what we should do on our date,” Mina smirked as she walked away from Jihyo’s desk.

 

“It’s a date?” Jihyo asked as she slid down her glasses in surprise.

 

“Does Chinese sound good?” Mina asked putting her finger on her chin.

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Jihyo blushed before she turned her chair to continue her work.

 

Mina had gotten to the restaurant before Jihyo had. Which had made Mina even more nervous for their first date. Thoughts flew around in her head clouding her judgement. She wondered if maybe Jihyo was standing her up. But before Mina could text her, Jihyo walked into the restaurant looking better than ever. For a split second Mina was sure she forgot how to breathe.

 

“I wasn’t sure you were going to make it,” Mina admitted.

 

Jihyo sat in the seat across from Mina’s,” How could I refuse a date with Myoui Mina? I would have to be out of my mind. Besides I was just finishing some things at work so we don’t have to do them later.”

 

Mina gasped,” Really? Jihyo you’re always so considerate.”

 

“That’s why I’m also paying tonight. I owe it for being late,” Jihyo confessed.

 

“It’s okay I’m just glad you agreed to go on a date with me. You’re usually such a stickler to the rules, so I worried you’d think I was being too unprofessional.”

 

“I fell for you the moment you became my partner. I threw out that rule a long time ago,” Jihyo smiled,” Let’s look at the menu and then get back to our conversation.”

 

Everyone had always told Mina that home was where the heart was. Home was always a place in everyone’s mind. Mina is barely home as she works late in the office with Jihyo. Because that is her home. Jihyo’s smile, the time they share together, every moment in her presence, every touch, and she’s home.

 

______

 

“I’ve been thinking about that we should take the week off. Maybe you can meet my parents,” Mina said as they headed into work.

 

“Chief said there’s a pretty important case for us, the NIS is involved,” Jihyo said as she hit the elevator button.

 

“Oh c’mon,” Mina whined as they entered the elevator.

 

“This could be the start of bigger things for us,” Jihyo said tugging onto her brown purse,” I can always meet your parents, Mina but this case is limited.”

 

“Let’s do it then, partner!” Mina said as she flipped her black hair off her shoulder. Jihyo was right they were going to be on possibly the biggest case of their careers. There was no way either of them could turn it down. Mina reminded herself that even after the case her parents were safely in Japan and could visit them later. Mina reached for Jihyo’s hand and squeezed it. A serious case like this meant one thing, dangerous. Mina was worried about the possibility of something happening to Jihyo, not caring about if something happened to herself. Just having Jihyo near her was an assurance.

 

____

 

How could she have known where this was headed? This was a dangerous job and they both experienced life or death situations but none like this.

 

“No Jihyo I’m not letting you do this,” Mina said as she grabbed her wrist.

 

“I have to catch him! We are so close to solving this thing,” Jihyo said as she tugged out of Mina’s grasp. 

 

“He’s going to kill you! You know what he’s capable of, he’s killed three people in the time it takes one to die,” Mina explained looking into Jihyo’s brown eyes. Everything was happening so fast.

 

“I need to do this and I don't need your approval,Mina,” Jihyo said looking into the distance.

 

“Let me come with you,” Mina begged looking into Jihyo’s eyes for hope, reassurance, empathy,or something.

 

“No,” Jihyo said as she started running.

 

Mina grabbed Jihyo’s arm,” Please don’t I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Jihyo said before kissing Mina softly on the mouth. She looked into Mina’s brown eyes before sprinting into the dark. Mina stood in the alley sobbing. For awhile Mina was paralyzed not moving. Her head buried in her hands sobbing like she was grieving already but Jihyo wasn’t dead. Mina had to leave like Jihyo would want. She quickly calmed down and went back to the station. She couldn’t stop thinking about Jihyo the whole walk back. Her stomach ached as she feared for her girlfriend’s life.

 

___

 

It had been three days and no sign of Jihyo. Mina had been getting impatient as she walked around the station.

 

“Mina you should go home,” Nayeon the Chief said.

 

“How can I?” Mina said looking up at her.

 

“I know how hard it is for you, but we are doing all we can to find her. I don’t think Jihyo would want you cooped up here unhappy would she?” Nayeon said embracing Mina in a hug.

 

“She’s my home,” Mina says before a tear falls down her face.

 

All the memories of them together fluttered into Mina’s mind as she headed to her apartment. The time when Jihyo suggested they dress up as Sherlock and Watson for Halloween. With Jihyo wearing that thick fake mustache, she hadn’t known how into it Jihyo would get. Or the time on the most gruesome case of someone getting chopped into little pieces, and Mina had been getting nightmares. So Jihyo let her stay at her apartment and they snuggled up in Jihyo’s bed. Or last summer when Jihyo wore too much sunscreen on the job and she looked like a ghost the whole day. 

 

Everything made her think of her. Seeing couples in the street made her heart sting, but everything was okay. If something had happened to her, if she was what Mina hoped in her heart was impossible was that Jihyo was dead then they would’ve found her body. Mina unlocked her apartment door and threw her bag on the couch. She walked to her room to see something in her bed. She lifted the blanket to reveal Jihyo. Mina was too shocked to tell if Jihyo was breathing or not.

 

“Jihyo?” Mina said as the tears started streaming down her face.

 

“Mina?” Jihyo moaned as she rolled over to look at her.

 

“I thought you were dead! How long have you been here?” Mina sobbed as she caressed Jihyo’s face. 

 

“I don’t know. I fell asleep. I was running from him. He was chasing me instead of the other way around. He doesn’t know his way around this part of Seoul and I have the spare key,” Jihyo explained as she grabbed Mina’s hand to kiss it.

 

“Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Or touch you? We need to take you to the hospital,” Mina asked as she looked into those green eyes she never thought she’d look into again.

 

“My leg. He shot my leg. I wrapped it and it stopped bleeding,” Jihyo said,” Your bathroom is a little messy, sorry.”

 

“I’m just glad you're alive,” Mina said smiling for the first time in three days,” That you're safe here with me. That is all I could ask for.”

 

_____

 

After Jihyo went to the hospital they went back to the station to talk about what happened. Jihyo said she was running around Seoul for two days when he turned around and shot her in her left leg. She limped trying to lose him. And when she knew he wasn't chasing her anymore she went to Mina’s apartment. She saw the security and knew she'd be safe. After going into Mina’s apartment she tried to clean her wound and dressed it. Then she passed out in Mina's bed.

 

“I think you both deserve that week off,” Nayeon said thumbing through her notes. Mina and Jihyo were going to fly to Japan to visit Mina's parents. 

 

The traffic to the airport wasn’t as bad as either girl thought it would be. Neither were the lines at the airport that both had dreaded. When they boarded the plane they were seated next to each other. Mina grabbed Jihyo’s hand as they lifted up into the sky. Mina looked to Jihyo whose hand she was still holding after they had already taken off. No matter the sacrifices they had to make for this dangerous job they'd always find a way home, to each other.


End file.
